A Story of Sorts
by razzy0981
Summary: The adventure of two cats, Harry and Alfie, on a quest to find out how they can speak the human language. And in their quest they will find many ways to go but they will have to choose only one.
1. Chapter 1: The Destiny Unfolds

A Story of Sorts

Chapter 1: The Destiny Unfolds

It was just another normal day in the Landlord's apartment and he was feeding Alfie and Harry normal boring cat food in a pouch.

"Here you go Tiddles!" Said the Landlord.

"I wanted a cheeseburger! HISS! And don't call me Tiddles for the 200th time!" Said Alfie.

"OH! I'm very sorry Fat cat! I'll go get something that you might appeal to!" Replies the Landlord.

"Do you think we will ever get some decent food other than this daft old sloppy stuff?" Says Harry.

"If you ask me Harry, I think we would be lucky to ever get something dry!" Replies Alfie.

"Wait just a second! Theres something I don't understand!" Said Harry.

"And what might that be?" Replies Alfie.

"How is it the Landlord comprehended what I said?" Asked Harry.

"Comprehended! Thats a big word and I don't know! I ain't a scientist or something why not ask Fat Cat Larry?" Replies Alfie.

"Fat Cat Larry? That old street cat? How can he possibly help us?" Asks Harry.

"Hey! Don't forget it was Fat Cat Larry who gave us a marvelous home! And then we got kicked out for scratching the furniture. But Fat Cat Larry was the closest thing I had to a father! And don't you forget that!" Said Alfie.

"But dosen't he just spend his time lazing around the streets now?" Asked Harry.

"It's fine you will be able to find him! Here look at this map. I've marked the places he should be but he has to be in one of these three places. Good luck!" Said Alfie.

"What are you not coming?" Asks Harry.

"No! I am waiting for that landlord to get my cheeseburger!" Replies Alfie

Harry leaves and Alfie turns on the T.V. to watch Cat Romance.

Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Larry

A Story of Sorts

Chapter 2: Goodbye Larry

Harry leaves the house and follows the side street. He takes a left and sneaks onto a bus. Ten minutes later he arrives at the first place where Larry was said to be seen. Harry looked everywhere around the area but he wasn't there so he went back on the bus.

Back at the house Alfie was doing nothing whatsoever to help find Fat Cat Larry. Instead he was watching Cat Romance on T.V.

"Oh Catrina,why did you have to break up with him?" Moped Alfie.

"Oh get ahold of yourself." Says the Landlord.

Meanwhile Harry was still trying to find Larry. He arrived at the second place. He looked around everywhere, but he wasn't here either.

"Then that leaves... This place here!" Said Harry

Harry quickly gets back onto the bus.

"Come on driver I need to get here!"

Harry shows the driver the third place on the map.

"How can you talk?!" Says the Bus driver.

"Long story." Says Harry "Now get moving!"

The bus driver goes to the third place and demands payment from Harry.

"You! Cat. I need my money from you now." Says the Bus driver.

"I'm a cat. Do you really expect me to carry cash around with me? You fool." Replies Harry.

"Hmph! Just go!" Says the bus driver and he leaves without another word.

Harry looks around and is surprised to see a cat in the shadows.

"Hello! Larry is that you? Come on out! You look like you have gotten thinner since the last time we met. Come on!" Shouted Harry.

"You looking for Larry?" Says the cat in the shadows.

"Yes do you know where he is?" Asks Harry

"Tough luck buddy you won't find Larry here or in any of the two places. He just left and it seems you just missed him. Why?" Says the cat.

"Oh he left? I was wondering why I could speak human english? My brother Alfie said I could find him in these three places." Said Harry.

"Wait. Alfie is your brother? I know Alfie! How is he?" Asks the cat.

"He is fine! Bit weird but fine!" Said Harry.

"OH! Gotta go but before I do. Why are you wondering if you can speak human english? Seems pretty stupid of you to come round these parts asking a question like that." Said the cat.

"Well you see, I was talking to my brother today and we wanted a cheeseburger, Forget about that i'll just get down to it. So, we asked the landlord and he understood what we said! So me and my brother are on a quest to find out how we can speak english. Do you know anyone who can help us with that?" Explains Harry.

"Well, there is only one person I know who will know that kinda stuff and well, he just left so nope I know nobody and dont ask me because I am not a scientist or something." Says the cat.

"Oh. Well it dosent matter then seeya." Said Harry

"Bye bye!" Said the cat.

Harry returns home and arrives twenty minutes later.

Alfie was still watching Cat Romance when Harry comes home.

"Hey! Did you even do anything while I was gone?" Asked Harry.

"Oh yeah! No I didnt. Look, why is this so important to you? Asks Alfie.

"Because. Do you know how awesome it would be for us to be the first cats to find out how humans can understand cats? Asks Harry.

"Umm let me think. No it wouldnt be awesome but since this is important to you I guess i'll tag along with you this time." Says Alfie

"Thanks bro. But Larry is gone how are we going to find out how we can speak english now?" Asks Harry.

"Never fear! When I was watching cat romance, it said at the end that some cat knows! And I know where this cat is!" Says Alfie.

"Oh good where is he?" Asks Harry.

"Ok first off its a she and second she lives only in Scotland! And we only live in London so it shouldnt be that hard. Should it? Asks Alfie.

"Hmm it could be hard but I guess we can do it." Says Harry.

"Good lets depart but first shouldnt we say anything to Larry?" Asks Alfie.

"Yes I think we should." Says Harry.

"Goodbye Larry." They Both say.

Alfie and Harry leave the house in search on the cat who lives in Scotland.


End file.
